Caught Up
by skippylove25
Summary: A twist to Brittney and Santana's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Let me know what you think…

"Shit," I say as my head falls back against the couch in my office. Lately I've been held back the past few days due to my 'situation', not that I'm complaining but she's being a lot more aggressive tonight than usual. My fingers clench around a fistful of fiery red hair as I can feel myself coming undone second by second. "Don't stop, Britt," I breathe out tugging harder on her hair. Her tongue is swirling around my clit, making my eyes roll back into my head; she has two fingers deep inside me, roughly fucking me as she gently sucks on my clit. My right hand is gripping her hair tight while my left hand is balled into a tight fist as I cum harder than I have in a long time. Brittney continues fucking me with her fingers but slows her pace as she kisses up my body to my breast. "Fuck, what has gotten into you?" I as I come down from my high.

"What do you mean?" Brittney ask in an innocent tone, which she is everything but innocent.

"I don't know, you've never been so …assertive when it comes to you doing me so what's that about" I ask with a lazy grin as I run my fingers through her hair. Usually when Brittney and I get together it's mainly me being the aggressive one and taking control so for her to be this way is kind of shocking. But in a good way.

"Well, I've learnt from the best," She says with a smirk my way as she gets up to sit on the couch with me.

"I wouldn't necessarily say I'm the best," I say with a somewhat smug grin on my face.

"But you are. At least to me and I've had my share of lovers. For you to be the only girl I've ever been with, that's kind of a big deal." Brittney says with a sexy smile as she struts off to use the bathroom I have connected with my office. I sit there with a bemused look on my face watching her walk away before I decide to join her in the bathroom.

"Hey, do you want to go to SoHo? In West Hollywood?" I ask apprehensively. Out of all the times that we have gotten together, we never go out on dates, it's strictly sex between us but I can't help but want more from her. She may have ways that I don't agree with but she's an amazing person.

"Like as in a date"? Brittney asks while washing her face.

"Yeah, as in a date," I say with as much confidence as I can because one thing I have learnt about Brittney is that she isn't afraid to speak her mind. At all. She slowly turns to me after drying her face with a look of pure sympathy.

"You know I can't, San. I promised Jose I would go out with him and friends," Brittney says while grabbing my hands. "And besides, I thought we both agreed on no feelings".

"Who said anything about feelings? I can't just want to take you out?" I ask with a hint of desperation. Where the fuck is this even coming from. I'm usually not this person, I'm usually the one using somebody and now I think I'm getting attached. Too bad she's only using me, karma's a bitch.

"No, look I like what we have and I told you from the beginning what I wanted from you and you agreed whole-heartily, don't change the game now. Please?" she asks with this cute pout that I can never resist. From the day I met her I couldn't resist that pout.

"Don't change the game?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow, "so when you started dating Jose that wasn't changing the game?" my anger slowly coming to surface. When Brittney and Jose started dating two months ago, I was furious but of course she knew how to calm me down. She always knows the right words to say and how to say them.

"My relationship with Jose is none of your business Santana, just like our relationship is none of his. I know at the beginning I said no relationships with anybody but I kind of like him and my parents have been pressuring me about the latest guy in my life. I don't know how to say I'm fucking a girl now, so excuse me", Brittney says with a slight attitude. And there we go the real reason why she won't fully commit to me. I honestly don't know what I was thinking by starting this relationship with Brittney, I knew she was straight but she came on to me and trust me it's hard to resist a girl like Brittney. Someone so sure of who they are, what they want, and how to get it.

"Whatever", I say while walking out the room back to my office getting ready to head home for the night. I don't feel like arguing with her tonight; besides, there's no point because I know how Brittney is so stuck in her ways.

"I'm sorry Santana. I don't mean to upset you but I honestly didn't know you had those kind of feelings for me and that me dating Jose would bother you that much," Brittney says when she walks back into my office.

"Who said I had feelings for you," I scoff out to Brittney in a mean tone, "I just want to make sure you're not fucking both of us because I don't want to catch anything," I say to Brittney. I almost regret how mean I sound but I stand my ground because at the end of the day, it's the truth. You can't just go around sleeping with multiple people, not saying that Brittney would but you never know these days.

"Wow, I forget how such an idiot you can be. Later Santana," Brittney says while grabbing her things and walking out my office. I can't do anything except shake my head at the situation as I clean up around my office before I leave.

SOOOO, should I continue or nah?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I did this chapter in Brittany's POV. I decided to try it, but I'm not sure if I will keep going back and forth.

Oh, also, I am so sorry for misspelling Brittany's name in the 1st chapter!

I don't know what first attracted me to Santana. Maybe it was her confidence that just turns me into a pile of mush, or maybe it's the way she laughs, the way her face scrunches up in the most adorable way. Sighs. I do not have feelings for Santana. I don't even know what I was thinking when I pursued her. It's not like it's completely my fault anyway, I mean why does Santana have to be so gorgeous and intriguing. Sighs. I'm screwed; I so have feelings for Santana Lopez. When our relationship first started it was strictly sexual, I just wanted to experience what it would be like with a woman but then it was like the most amazing thing ever and now I'm hooked. I was starting to think that I could be a bi-sexual so I tried it with a few other girls and trust me they did not compete to the one and only Santana Lopez. The only problem with that is; I don't have the lady balls to admit my feelings to her or anyone else. My parents would practically disown me; it's already bad enough that I decided to dance instead of becoming some mathematical genius like my dad. The first time I met Santana was magical, at least it was for me. I was getting ready to audition for a music video when she just waltz in the room with so much confidence and swagger. Santana is the androgynous type, and let me tell you it is hot! She spoke to a few people and then it was time to start the auditions. On one hand I was extremely excited because I had the chance to show off my awesome dance skills to her but on the other hand I was freaking out about these feelings I was having; I almost thought I was going to hurl but at the end I managed to impress pretty much the whole crew. They had a party afterwards to congratulate and get to know the dancers. I wasn't sure if Santana was going to be there but I made sure to dress my best just in case she was. It was towards the end of the night that I pretty much lost hope on her coming. I turned down practically every guy that asked me to dance just because I didn't want her to walk in, see me dancing with someone and think I was taken. I sighed in frustration when I caught a glimpse of someone in my peripheral, and yes, my dream came true. There stood Santana Lopez in all her glory, I couldn't help but bite my lip as I got a good look at her; dressed in some torn slim fitted jeans, a grey V-neck, with a blue blazer on. I knew I had to have her. One problem, rather two. The bimbos she had hanging off her arm. I almost backed out of my plan but I always go after what I want, no matter what. Surprisingly, it didn't take much to convince Santana to drop the bimbos for me that night. I walked right up to them (my focus mainly on her) and asked if she wanted to dance.

"_Why not", Santana simply responds with a shrug of her shoulders leaving the two bimbos behind. I walk in front of her leading her towards the dance floor until she switches positions and leads me into a corner. We start grinding against each other before I turn my back to her front and grind deeper into her body. I honestly don't what has come over me; I don't think I've ever been this turned on by a girl before. I turn my body back to her so I can look into her eyes. "You're Brittany, from the auditions right?" she asks with a curious look._

"_Yeah", I reply before kissing her lips. I know it was unexpected but I just had to do it. Our lips pressed together for about 5 seconds until Santana took control of the situation by tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth then lazily dragging her tongue across my lip in an attempt to get me to react which I did almost immediately. The kiss was making me so weak in the knees, her hands were everywhere on my body making me feel like a pile of mush. I don't know if it was her moan or mine but suddenly I realized we were both at a party filled with people we will be seeing on a daily. I pull away from her taking small breaths; I look up to her to see her smirking. I really wanted to knock that smug look off her face but I couldn't help but smile as well._

* * *

"Britt, you good?" Jose asks while giving me a concerned look taking me away from my daydream. He is such a sweet guy, and that's what mainly attracted me to him because I know my parents like the sweet, well-mannered type but there's something he's lacking. We're at some club with a few of his friends but I'm really not feeling it at all. All I can think about is Santana.

"Yea, just a little tired" I say giving him a small smile. "Would you be upset if I went home early tonight? Today was such a long day," I say adding on a slight pout to my tired face.

"Not at all. How about I join you or maybe you can come back to mine?" Jose asks. I had a feeling he would try to ask that but I have other plans for tonight.

"No, maybe another night. I just want to go home and knock out," I say with the most believable face I can conjure up. I see his face drop and I almost feel guilty but I would feel even guiltier if I didn't make things right with Santana right now. I can't have her thinking that I'm fucking Jose. I care too much about her.

"Alright, I'll definitely hold you to another night," he says throwing a wink my way. We hug and kiss each other goodnight. On the way I call Santana at least three times before she even answers.

"What Brittany?" She says with no emotion as soon as she answers the phone.

"What's your address?" I ask, straight to the point. Like always. I don't know what I expect Santana to say but I like taking my chances with her.

"…click..."

"Um, Santana?" I say into the phone before pulling it away to look at the screen which clearly shows that she hung up on me. Well…I definitely wasn't expecting that. I'm just about to call her back before I receive a text message from her with her address. I can't help but smile because I know that no matter how angry or sad I make her she will always be there for me. For whatever reason that may be. But one thing is for sure, I feel the exact same.

* * *

I'm so nervous walking up to Santana's door; this is the first time I've ever been here. I don't even know what I'm going to say to her…I'm actually surprised at her house. For some reason I thought she would have this huge mansion seeing as she pretty much runs Lopez entertainment; a company her grandfather started. But her house is smaller than what I thought it would be. There's a nice big yard with a small pathway to her door. And I know you're probably wondering why this is my first time at her house, which I have no excuse for. Every time anything has happened between Santana and me, it was either in her office, car, my place or just whatever random place we find ourselves. I take a few small breaths before I knock on her door, for some reason I'm scared of her reaction. I knock again after a few seconds, starting to get nervous that she probably isn't here. I really don't think she would do me like that but you never know with Santana Lopez. I start calling her phone but she doesn't answer, and that's when I start getting angry. I start walking to my car when I receive a text from her.

*Come in. Door is unlocked.* I want to scream when I read the message. Like, she really couldn't answer the phone and say that. I sigh as I make my way back her house, taking a deep before opening her door. I'm amazed at Santana's house, it feels so homey. The color theme is brown and red with vintage type furniture. I don't see Santana anywhere as I walk through the living room towards her dining/kitchen area but I do see a blonde chick eating at her table.

"Umm, where's Santana?" I ask bluntly. I should really work on that. The girl turns to me slightly startled before lifting her eyebrow in a challenging way. I lift my eyebrow back to her in an equally challenging way because I mean, we can take it there if need be. I never back down from any challenge.

"Who are you?" She asked with a slight attitude turning to completely look at me.

"Who are you?" I ask, "You know what, I don't care who you are," I say before walking out towards another direction hoping to find Santana so she can explain what the heck is going on. She wants to get on my case about sleeping around with Jose when she's probably been messing around with other women the whole time. "Santana," I call as I walk through her house.

"Hold up," I hear her say from a room to my left. I pause and notice it's the bathroom so I march right in ready to give Santana a piece of my mind.

"Who is that girl Santana?" I say with so much attitude, looking at her with a fire in my eyes. What makes me even angrier is that she's giving me sex eyes. You know the look someone gives you practically saying 'I can't wait to get your clothes off, and when I do, I'm going to devour your body'. Fuck, I think I just came a little. "Seriously, Santana, who is she?" I say, trying to snap her out of her daze and me out of mine as well.

"She's a friend, but don't worry I'm going to tell her to leave," She says as she walks towards me. We stare at each other as she makes her way to me and as soon as she's close enough I put my hand up to her chest so she doesn't get any closer.

"What kind of friend is she?" I ask, "Its funny how you get angry because you think I'm sleeping with Jose but really it's you that's been sleeping around. Maybe I should be the one getting tested." The look on Santana's face after I said that almost broke my heart but I know how to get her to open up and be truthful. "And for the record, Jose and I haven't had any sexual contact besides kissing," I say to ease her mind because that was the whole point to begin with. "That's actually why I'm here, I didn't want you having negative thoughts like that about me," I say looking into her eyes, watching as they soften from my words.

"I haven't slept with her in a long time, long before you came in the picture but we do still hang out from time to time so this isn't unusual that she's here. I was feeling lonely and she just crossed my mind. I'll tell her to leave, come on," Santana says as she leads me out her bathroom.

What do you think? Yay or na?


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you really made her leave like that. She seemed really mad," I say to Santana with my head on her chest. Not like I really care about how she felt though. "I guess I must be way better than her in bed," I say with a sly smirk on my face, anticipating Santana's response.

"Cocky, huh?" Santana says with a sexy chuckle. We're cuddled up on her love seat with me lying between her legs, because clearly we couldn't make it to her bedroom.

"I'm just saying, you had a choice and obviously you chose me over her. I think that gives me a right to be a little cocky," I say in a sultry voice, leaning up so I can give her a kiss that then leads into a make-out session. "Let's go to your bed. I need more space," I tell Santana as I get up from her body. I start looking around for my clothes which is stupid because I know I won't need them. I turn to find Santana still lying on the couch devouring every inch of my body with her eyes. I would just walk away to her room knowing she would follow but seeing as it's my first time here I don't know where it's located. I grab for her hands, "Come on baby, take me to bed," I whisper out to her. She instantly gets up and practically drags me upstairs to her dungeon. And I literally mean a dungeon. Her room is so dark with a black comforter set, black curtains, and explicit paintings. But it was a sexy dungeon, if that makes sense. I walk up to one of her paintings of two women; both women are naked, one sitting behind the other with their legs spread open. They were passionately kissing one another while the woman in the back had her left hand around the others neck and her right hand buried between her legs. I felt myself getting wet at the visual.

"Like what you see," Santana huskily whispers in my ear as she wraps her arms around my waist pulling me close to her body. I feel a huge change happening in Santana and I's relationship and if I wasn't so scared to come out it would be a good thing but I just know someone will end up hurt in the end; most likely both of us.

"You know I do," I say while turning to Santana. "I wonder which one of us will end up in the front," I say with a smirk before I kiss her voluptuous lips. When my relationship with Santana started I will admit I was very timid but lately I've realized the effects I have on Santana lately. Like when I kiss her neck, she instantly gets to moaning and the moment I get right behind her earlobe she literally turns into a pile a mush, it's the sexist thing ever. So with that being said, I've grown a little bit more confident when it comes to being dominant towards her. I can feel Santana trying to get control by biting my bottom lip before sucking it. I couldn't help but moan as I felt her tongue making its way into my mouth confidently mapping the outline of my mouth. I try to gain some control by sucking on her tongue and caressing her body.

"You know I always end up on top Brittany, I don't even know why you trying to fight it," Santana says while guiding me to her king size bed bringing her kisses down to my neck. She pushes me back to lie on the bed while she continues to stand and stare me down. "You're way sexier than the chick that was just here, I have way better conversation with you…and yeah, you might be better in bed than she is," She says while stripping off her clothes in a slow, teasing manner. She's down to her underwear when she reaches down towards me pushing my dress up pass my thighs to my thong that she sensually pulls off my body. Santana's fingertips are caressing my body while her lips start a trail from my calves to my inner thighs. I'm on such a high right now, I don't know what she does to me but I do know that I definitely don't want her to stop. "You smell so good," I hear Santana say from between my thighs before I feel her tongue swipe my sweet spot then sucking on my clit lightly. "Mmm," Santana moans. I feel like I might explode from the sensations Santana is giving me, it's taking so much of me to not cum right then and there. I don't want Santana to know what kind of hold she has on me so I'm trying to hold out for as long as I can.

"San…" I gasp out. "Don't stop baby, please," I rasp out while grabbing on her head trying to keep her head in place. Just when I think I can't take much more she lifts her head from between my legs and starts kissing up my body till she reaches my boobs. As soon as I'm about to complain about her switching positions she starts to attack my breast and I can't help but to start moaning all over again. I feel her hand reach between my legs, playing with my wet folds, running her fingers up and down my lips before dipping a finger deep inside me and biting my nipple at the same time. "Fuuuck, ah! Yeees, yes!" I scream out as I cum. I knew I wouldn't last long but can you really blame me. Santana releases my nipple from her teeth and soothes it by licking it with her tongue then adds another finger to my creaming lips, going in out at a slow pace as I come down from my orgasm. I almost think it's over until I feel her fingers pick up its pace going deeper than before. I guess this might be pay back from earlier in her office, not that I'm complaining. "Can I at least get a breather?" I say in between breaths while lifting Santana's head from my boobs. She looks at me, then smiles as she leans up taking my lips into hers never seizing the movement of her fingers. Guess that means no.

"I can't get enough of you Britt," Santana says. I feel my body starting to shake from it impending orgasm. Right as feel myself about to let loose Santana pulls her fingers from inside of me.

"What the fuck," I say looking at her with confused and angry eyes. I was so close and I know it was going to be a good one so I damn sure want an explanation. But Santana doesn't reply. Instead she gets up to take off her underwear and then positions herself so that we are in the 69 position. I immediately start devouring her sweetness as she does the same to me. I'm so close and I can tell Santana is too because she is frantically humping my face, I have to wrap my arms around her waist just to keep her still as I licks through her folds. I feel two of Santana's fingers enter me as she sucks and licks around my clit making my body shake as I come undone which she soon follows.

* * *

"That was awesome," I say with my head on Santana's chest listening to her heartbeat, lazily running my fingers around her stomach. We've been lying for about 30 minutes, no words spoken. None really needed. I think that another reason I feel that Santana and I have a connection, because we can be in the same room, not say much but still be on the same page. I've never had comfortable silence with anyone before.

"Yeah, it was," she replies in a quiet faraway tone. The sound of her voice makes me lean up to look at her. We stare into each other eyes trying to figure the other out until I decide to kiss her worries away. Which I know is all pertained to me. Santana is so broken but so well put together that no one else would even know that she's hurting. We kiss deeply and passionately for a few minutes until I hear my phone ringing. I peck her lips a few times before I reach to answer my phone. any other time I wouldn't even care to answer but by the ringtone I can tell it's my agent so I'm hoping he has some good news for me.

"Hey Bobby, I hope you're calling for a good reason," I say into the phone still looking at Santana as she watches me with interest. "Okay, that sounds good. The sooner the video, the sooner I can get rid of this red hair," I say as I run my hands through said hair. I'm doing a video for this rapper dude and he wanted all the dancers for his video to dye their hair red, I think it's a control thing but hey, I'm always down to try one thing at least once. "Are you serious?" I say with sitting up with excitement, "Ahh, I can't believe it! You're the best!" I scream to Bobby through the phone. This in turn makes Santana perk up as she sits against the headboard. "Wait, what does Santana have to do with anything?" I say while we both look at each other, her with her brow raised and me with my eyes scrunched in confusion. My look then softens and there's nothing but admiration for her as I listen to Bobby explain everything to me. "Okay, well thanks Bobby, I still think you're the best!" I say with a laugh as we get off the phone.

"So, what about me?" Santana ask immediately after I hung up. I don't answer her question, I jump on her kissing her any and everywhere I can.

"I don't know why you've helped me so much since we've met but I truly appreciate everything," I say to Santana between kisses. "Thanks. *kiss* to. *kiss* you. *kiss* I have an audition for Beyoncé in 3 days!" I say with so much excitement.

"Seriously?!" Santana asks with her eyes wide open like she couldn't believe it. "I knew you would bae, I'm proud of you," she says with so much sincerity. I almost cry in that moment. Almost being key word. We stare at each other for a few moments before slowly leaning in to press our lips together.

"Ready for another round?" I whisper huskily into Santana's ear. I hear her moan and then feel myself being flipped onto my back. We both giggle as start to passionately kiss one another. Things are definitely changing for the good with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I appreciate everyone that has reviewed so far! Please keep them coming if you all really like the story because honestly, that's the only thing that will keep me writing.

Santana's POV

It's been two days since I've last seen or spoken to Brittany. It's mostly my fault because she has been calling but I can't deal with her right now, its one thing to mess around while she's single but if she's dating somebody then I just can't do it. The feelings I have for Brittany are stronger than any feelings I've ever had for anyone else but until she gets her shit together I can't let myself get dragged around like a rag doll. That's just not how Santana Lopez gets around. I'm walking through Lopez Entertainment hoping to get to my office before anybody stops me; I'm not really in the mood for small talk. Just as I'm about to make a right down a hall of which my office is located I hear someone call my name.

"Santana! I'm so glad I caught you girl," I hear Mercedes say from behind me. I sigh to myself as I turn to approach her, if this was anybody else I would be annoyed but Mercedes is cool so I'm not tripping.

"What's the problem?" I ask getting straight to the point. I can tell she looks a little nervous which has me apprehensive on what she's been meaning to talk to me about. I hope she's not planning on leaving the company because that would be bad for business.

"Do you mind if we talk in your office, you know there are ears everywhere," she says as she looks around in a weary manner.

"Yea, come on," I say as I lead her to my office. As soon as I step in something feels off. I can't tell what it is but it just feels off. It's that feeling you get when you know somebody has come into your house or room unwanted or unexpected. "So what's up?" I ask Mercedes as I get settled behind my desk.

"Ok, you know how much I love working here but whenever I mention to Shuester about adding my own flavor to the new songs, he shuts me down right away. When you came to me you promised that I would be able to be me and so far that hasn't happened Santana," Mercedes says with a slight attitude. I can't help but sigh because this isn't the first time Will Schuesters name has come up about him being stubborn. Dont get it twisted Shuester is great at what he does, but he's so old school. He's been working with my dad for so long that there's no way I can fire him. I just need to find him some old school artist to work with.

"You're right, that's exactly what I said and that's exactly what's going to happen starting today. Do you have any of the songs you wrote with you?" I ask. I did promise that she'll be able to make her own music but we all know that in the beginning you have to start off as a puppet but Mercedes is way past that. She's been on the top Billboards for the past year and all her concerts have been sold out so I definitely think it's time for her to step into who she really is.

"Of course", she says with a huge smile on her face. "I have them all written on my IPad." She says looking at me with wide eyes that basically says what's next. I would start a session with her here in my office but I keep hearing these weird sounds coming from my bathroom, probably Brittany, so Ill cut this short for now.

"Cool, so lets meet in Studio H at about 3. We'll go over your songs, add a few beats and melodies then see where it goes from there", I say with a huge smile on my face. I'm actually really excited to get in the studio because lately all I've been doing is official work but now it's time for me to play.

"Great, thank you so much Santana!" Mercedes says with so much gratitude as she gets up leave my office. "I'll see you at three and I promise you won't be disappointed", she says as she closes my door.

"You can come out now," I yell out to Brittany from my chair. I guess she figured if I wasn't going to answer her calls she would show up unannounced. I'm just glad she didn't show up at my house, I would think she's crazy then. I see her slowly come out my bathroom with a sheepish look on her face.

"Thank goodness, I thought all were going to be forever," she sighs out as she walks my way. You would think she would sit on the many chairs my office has to offer but instead she decides to plop herself on my lap. We look at each other for a few seconds trying to read one another until she leans down to peck my lips a few times before pulling away. "Have you been ok? I've been trying to get in touch with you," Brittany says in a quiet tone. That's one thing I like about Brittany, she isn't angry or accusatory of why I haven't been answering her. But of course I have to screw it up with my next question.

"When's the last time you talk to Jose?" I ask looking right into her eyes knowing I'll be able to tell if she's telling the truth or not. I feel her tense but her eyes never falter.

"I didn't come here to talk about him, and what you have on me he never will," she says with so much seriousness that I almost a shed fucking tear. I do not cry. Ever. The only time I have cried was when my mother passed away or when my dad made me feel like complete shit as a kid.

"Dump him." I say simply but my eyes hold so much emotion that I think it scares her.

"I. I don't know if I can do that Santana," Brittany says as she pulls back slightly. I can see the wheels turning in her head. "I already told my parents that I was bringing Jose home with me for 4th of July," She says while giving me a weary look as if she's afraid I might get mad.

"Take me instead, we're both Mexican so it's not like it's a big deal anyway," I say giving her my puppy dog eyes. I know she isn't going to change her mind but it doesn't hurt to try. She laughs and shakes her head at my joke; her pale hand reaches up to caress my tan face as we look into each other eyes. I can't believe I'm even asking to meet her parents but let's be real; I think Brittany and could have something truly special.

"I wish it were that easy Santana. I'm just so scared how my parents will react if I told them I was dating a girl. They already don't approve of my dancing, I don't know how I would feel if they felt like this was another reason to dislike me," Brittany says in a sad voice. I can understand where she's coming from because I dealt with the disapproval of my dad and Abuela for a long time but that doesn't mean she has to use Jose. I won't pressure her though, what's meant to be will be. At least that's what my mother use to tell me.

"It's cool Britt, just have fun with your family," I say as I peck her lips. "Isn't your audition today?" I ask looking at her with a curious look.

"Yea, it is. At 4," she whispers as she reaches down to tenderly kiss my lips. "I'm a little nervous though, I was hoping you could help me gain some confidence," she says while teasingly caressing my lips with her tongue. As much as I want to give in to Brittany's advances, it's way too many people that's mostly likely going to be looking for me all day.

"You have all the confidence you need Britt and you know it. What song did you choose to dance to?" I ask hoping to change the mood without having to really say it.

"Fall for You by Leela James," She says looking into my eyes trying to read my reaction. I can't help but smile at her. I must admit I am surprised by her song choice because it's such an emotional piece. I wish I could find a way to see her audition but I know how Beyoncé auditions are extremely private.

"Interesting choice", I say with trying to hide the smile growing on my face. I lean up to kiss her softly which then grows into us passionately kissing. My hands are all over her thighs while her hands are grabbing at my hair as our kisses get more intense. I know I said I wouldn't do anything with her right now but a quickie wouldn't hurt. "Let's go to my bathroom," I suggest to Brittany who eagerly gets up with a bright smile on her face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," she says with a smug look as she grabs my hand and drags me to the bathroom.

What do you all think?


End file.
